Aomine x Male Reader
by TayTay94
Summary: (y/n) loves Aomine, but Aomine is not entirely sure of his own emotions. Will he break through his stubbornness and confess, or not? Rated M for smut.


**The only one who can love me, is me...right?**

(y/n), with his (h_c) hair fluttering in the wind, and his (e_c) eyes glistening with excitement, was always present at Aomine's matches.

He didn't seem too interested in basketball, so Aomine constantly wondered what he was doing, and why he was always cheering him on.

Well, today, he had the opportunity to confront him about it, as he ran into (y/n) shortly after the match.

"H-hello, Aomine." (y/n) said, clearly surprised to run into the basketball player like this.

"Hi. So, I've been meaning to ask you something." Aomine started. "Do you really like basketball?"

(y/n) averted his gaze, and kicked the ground with his toes. "Well, it's not really my favourite sport, no..." he confessed.

"Then why do you always go to all matches?" Aomine asked bluntly, and (y/n), caught off guard, figured he'd mind as well tell him the truth.

"Well, the truth is...I don't really go there for the sports." (y/n) confessed quietly, then went on. "I actually go there for the players...more specifically, I go there for you. To see you play.

And I do this, because I love you." (y/n) confessed, blushing immensely.

Aomine rejected him bluntly. "The only one who can love me, is me." he said, in his odd way of speaking.

(y/n), crestfallen, though not surprised, started leaving. "I understand...well, I'll still keep going to your matches. Whether you choose to believe it or not, I actually do love you. And it wouldn't hurt to look deep into your own heart, and find out how you feel."

With those words, (y/n) left, and Aomine let it go...or so he thought.

Three weeks later, Aomine was still racking his brain about it all; Not only had (y/n) confessed his feelings for him, but he did keep his word, and kept going to the matches. And because of that, Aomine started to think.

_The only one who can love me, is me...right?_ He thought to himself, as he won yet another match.

Despite the obnoxiously loud crowd, all Aomine heard was (y/n)'s cheering, and he found himself flustered.

This wasn't like him; not one bit.

_Maybe it is possible for someone else to love me...and for me to love someone else. Someone, like (y/n)._

With those thoughts in his mind, Aomine decided to approach (y/n), to sort out these feelings of his.

And so he did, walking over to (y/n) tight before he left the bleachers.

"(y/n)! I need to talk to you about...stuff." he said, and pulled (y/n) with him to the locker room.

Once there, (y/n) crossed his arms, clearly annoyed at being dragged away like that.

"Fine. What did you want to talk about?" (y/n) asked him, his annoyance quickly melting away, as he looked into Aomine's beautiful, dark blue eyes.

"I've been thinking a lot lately", Aomine started. "And I've come to the conclusion that I love you, too."

(y/n) was dumbfounded by the words—words he never thought would come out of Aomine's mouth.

"I love you, and...I want to give us a try; like, see if we could establish and maintain a relationship." he said, uncharacteristically serious and emotional.

(y/n) smiled wide, and nodded. "I suppose that could work...I'd love to be your boyfriend, Aomine."

And with those words, Aomine swiftly pressed his lips onto (y/n)'s, sliding his tongue into (y/n)'s mouth, exploring every inch of his wet cavern.

The passionate make-out session soon ended, once they had to pull apart for air.

Aomine dragged (y/n) out of the locker rooms, and (y/n), trying to wriggle out of his grasp, complained.

"Where are you taking me?" (y/n) asked, still trying to get out of Aomine's grip.

"I'm taking you to my place. We're going to do things that lots of couples do.", Aomine said casually.

(y/n) stopped struggling, both knowing that it was futile, and also looking forward to the events that were to unfold at Aomine's place.

***Lemony time skip***

Clothes were scattered on the floor, and moans resonated throughout the apartment.

Aomine was pounding into (y/n) at an incredible speed, and (y/n) was enjoying every second of it.

Aomine placed both his hands on either side of (y/n) and thrusted deeper and harder into him, leaving him breathless and euphoric.

After a few minutes of thrusting and pounding, Aomine managed to hit (y/n)'s prostate, causing said male to release a loud moan, arching his back in pleasure.

Taking this as a sign, Aomine pulled out until only the tip was still in, before slamming into (y/n) again, striking his prostate, causing (y/n) to moan in pleasure, and beg for more.

"Harder, Aomine, faster! Rock my world, the way only you can!"

With those words uttered, and Aomine's ego inflated, Aomine complied, pounding into (y/n) at a nearly inhumane speed, thrusting hard and deep into him, until (y/n) finally climaxed onto his lower abdomen, breathing heavily.

Aomine, feeling his lover clench around him, was getting closer to the edge, but was determined to last longer.

So, thrusting sporadically and intensively, Aomine kept going, until he finally climaxed a few minutes later, releasing himself inside (y/n), slowly pulling out, and collapsing next to (y/n) on the bed.

Once the two men had regained their breaths, Aomine and (y/n) shared a gentle, loving kiss, and snuggled close to one another.

"You know, (y/n), I really love you. More than I love basketball." Aomine exclaimed, and (y/n) giggled.

"I feel honoured. And I love you too, Aomine. I always will."

And with that, the two slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

***Fluffy time skip***

Six months after their relationship started, Aomine and (y/n) got married, and adopted a cute little baby, which they named Kuroko.

"He's got your eyes." (y/n) teased, and Aomine huffed.

"Well, he's certainly just as cute as you are." Aomine said, making (y/n) flustered.

Picking up the baby, Aomine looked into the baby's eyes, and smiled.

"You're the cutest thing in the world, little Kuroko. And when you grow up, your daddy and I will protect you from everything the world may throw against you.

And if you're anything like your other daddy, you'll grow up to be super adorable."

(y/n) giggled and smiled at the baby.

"And then I'll tell you all about your papa and I met, and how stubborn he was.

Let's just hope you won't grow up to be as stubborn as him." (y/n) said jokingly, and Aomine put the baby down, attacking (y/n)'s face with kisses.

"You can be a real bastard sometimes, (y/n)." Aomine said, "but that's just one of the many reasons I love you."

And so, this cute little family lived happily together, and it was all because of a lucky coincidence. The world is funny like that, sometimes.

**The End**


End file.
